hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2088 Atlantic hurricane season
The '2088 Atlantic hurricane season '''was a very active one. The season began on June 1 and ended on November 30. These dates usually delimit the period of storm formation every year, but storms can form at any part of the year. The season began with the formation of Tropical Storm Aaron on June 2 and ended with the dissipation of Tropical Depression Twenty on November 16. Overall, the 2088 Atlantic Hurricane Season produced 20 tropical cyclones, 18 of which strengthened to become a Tropical Storm, Ten attained hurricane intensity, and eight hurricanes achieved major hurricane intensity. The scale of activity this year was very active, with 20 storms. The strongest storm in the season was Hurricane Laticia, a very strong and catastrophic Category 5 hurricane. It wrecked havoc in places such as the Carolinas, New York, New England, Nova Scotia and Newfoundland on early to mid September. The most notable storms this season were ''Francelia, Hannah, Laticia, Oliver, Paris, ''and ''Roland. Hurricane Francelia was a strong Category 3 storm that struck the Carribean, Florida, and the East Coast of the US causing $7 billion damages and 195 fatalities, most of which are from Hispaniola and Dominican Republic. Hurricane Hannah was a majorly strong Category 4 hurricane that struck New England, New York, the Carolinas, Nova Scotia, and Newfoundland, with damages amounting up to $10 billion and 68 casualties. The only Category 5 hurricane of the season, Hurricane Laticia, also struck the Carolinas, New York, New England, Nova Scotia and Newfoundland causing damage amounting up to $59.5 billion and 856 deaths were blamed on the Hurricane. Hurricane Oliver struck the Carribean and Florida as a major Category 3 hurricane on late September, causing $6.3 billion damage, but only 1 death occured. This was because of the forced evacuation a few days before the hurricane struck. A very strong Category 4 hurricane, Hurricane Paris, caused catastrophe in the same places where Hurricane Hannah and Laticia struck a few months prior, causing $42 billion damage and 601 deaths. Hurricane Roland, a low-end Cat. 4 storm, struck Honduras and Nicaragua as a low-end Cat.4 storm, causing $843 million damage and 1,906 fatalities. Season Summary June The season began with the formation of Tropical Storm Aaron which formed on June 2 and dissipated on June 6. Another Tropical Storm, Belinda, affected the Bahamas and Carolinas. The last storm of the month is Hurricane Clifford, that formed on June 23 and dissipated on June 28, affecting no land. Overall, there were three tropical storms and one hurricane on the month of June. July The activity of the month July began with the formation of Tropical Storm Dominica on July 1, and it dissipates on July 4. A few hours after TS Dominica dissipated, Tropical storm Elbert forms and dissipates on July 7. Three days after Elbert is ripped apart, Powerful Hurricane Francelia forms and struck portions of the Carribean and the East Coast. Francelia dissipates on July 17. Hurricane Garret forms on July 31, and crosses to August. August The month of August began with Hurricane Garret strenthening to a Category 2 and dissipates on August 6. On August 3, Hurricane Hannah forms and wrecked havoc until August 11. The weak and feeble Tropical Storm Isaias forms, attains peak intensity. and dissipates on August 12. Hurricane Jacqueline strengthens on August 10 and dissipates on August 21. Tropical Storm Karlos forms on August 31. September The month of September begins with Tropical Storm Karlos maknig landfall in Louisiana. Shortly after that, Karlos dissipates and the powerful Hurricane Laticia forms, causing catastrophe on the East Coast until September 15. Two days after Laticia is ripped apart, the weak and wimpy Tropical Storm Morgan forms, achieves peak intensity, and dissipates. Hurricane Natalie strengthens in the Gulf of Mexico, wrecking havoc in the East Coast before dissipating. Oliver forms from a Cape Verde type hurricane, causing devastation in the Carribean, Florida and Georgia. Hurricane Paris forms, and crosses over to October. October The month of October begins with the Prowess of October Storms, Hurricane Paris. Hurricane Paris causes destruction and leaves many dead on the New England region of USA. Shortly after, Hurricane Roland forms, causing catastrophe in Honduras and Nicaragua, leaving many homeless and causing massive amounts of tree damage. The weak Tropical Depression 18 forms and dissipates shortly. November Tropical storm Sonia forms and causes moderate structural damage on the Yucatan and Mexico and dissipates. The feeble, weak Tropical depression 20 forms and shortly was ripped apart. Seasonal Forecast Storms Tropical Storm Aaron Main Article: Tropical Storm Aaron (2088) On June 1, NOAA started to monitor an unorganized tropical wave that emerged off the coast of Africa. After entering in favorable conditions, the tropical wave became Tropical Depression One on June 2. Strengthening a little more, NOAA upgraded it to a Tropical Storm, earning the name Aaron. The tropical system had itself gather some punch and eventually attained peak intensity as a 70mph and 991mbar storm on June 3. Surprisingly, the strong system, which was in verge of hurricane intensity, developed a well noticeable circulation and a well defined eye on June 3. After encountering high wind shear and low humidity, Tropical Storm Aaron started to fall apart. By June 4, Tropical Storm Aaron was nothing but a weak remnant low heading for the North. The remnants of Tropical Storm Aaron lasted a long duration, and caused severe flooding on Ireland and on the British Isles before dissipating just on the south of Iceland. Overall, Tropical Storm Aaron caused $18 million damage and 4 indirect deaths. Tropical Storm Aaron was originally upgraded to a 75mph hurricane on operation, but it was turned down after the storm showed no evidence of hurricane clouds on June 3. Tropical Storm Aaron was also the first Tropical Storm to develop a well defined eye since Tropical Storm Fay of 2008. Tropical Storm Belinda Main Article: Tropical Storm Belinda (2088) On June 4, NOAA started to concern a weak tropical wave that emerged off the coast of Africa. NOAA upgraded it into a tropical depression after a few hours, and a tropical storm shortly thereafter, achieveing the name "Belinda". Tropical Storm Belinda started to gather strength and peaked as a 60mph and 988 mbar Tropical Storm. While east of Georgia, Belinda's outer rainbands caused minor flooding in South Carolina. Moving north and nearing the North Carolina, Belinda caused moderate crop damage and minor flooding especially in the Cape Hatteras region. Avoiding land and encountering cool seawater and high wind shear, Tropical Storm Belinda weakens. By June 9, Belinda was a weak depression. Several hours later, Belinda degenerated to a remnant low. Moving east-northeast, Tropical Storm Belinda makes landfall as a weak remnant low in Ireland, causing extensive flooding and moderate tree damage. Albiet Belinda didn't make landfall in the USA and made landfall in Ireland as a remnant low, Belinda caused $153 million damage and caused 42 fatalities, mostly from rip currents. Also, Belinda caused an EF1 tornado to touch down in Georgia, causing minimal crop damage. Additionally, a waterspout formed off the coast of North Carolina. Hurricane Clifford Main Article:Hurricane Clifford (2088) On June 22, NOAA started to monitor an area of Intertropical Convergence Zone in the Atlantic. Over favorable conditions, the Intertropical Convergence Zone strengthened to become Tropical Depression Three. Gradually turning to the northwest, the Depression has gathered enough energy to become a Tropical Storm, attaining the name ''Clifford. After yet many hours over warm waters, humid air, and little amount of wind shear, NOAA upgraded Tropical Storm Clifford to a hurricane. Eventually, Hurricane Clifford attains peak intensity of 80mph and 979 millibars. After a through develops in the north, Clifford starts to weaken and was degenerated to a Tropical Storm in the following day. After the through gains strength, NOAA declared the degeneration of Clifford from a Tropical Storm to a Tropical Depressions. The weak system becomes a remnant low on June 28. Hurricane Clifford maintained a distance from landforms, so it didn't cause any damage or deaths. Hurricane Clifford was originally a 100mph Category 2 hurricane, but was downgraded to a Category 1 90mph hurricane on post-season analysis. Tropical Storm Dominica Main Article: Tropical Storm Dominica (2088) Tropical Storm Dominica originated from an area of Low Pressure just north of Cuba. THe low pressure got hindered of developing as it was right above the Bahamas. As the low pressure gradually progressed north-northwest, It quickly strengthened into Tropical Depression Four. Taking advantage of the Gulf Stream, the depression slowly intensified into a Tropical Storm the next day, attaining the name ''Dominica. Contact with land and moderate wind shear prevented further intensification and Dominica weakened the following day. In a few hours, the tropical storm got downgraded into a Tropical Depression. Overall, Tropical Storm Dominica caused $4 million dollars of damage and 1 death. The fatality occured after he was struck by a flying rooftile in Savannah, Georgia. Tropical Storm Elbert Main Article: Tropical Storm Elbert (2088) Hurricane Francelia ''Main Article: Hurricane Francelia (2088) Hurricane Garret Main Article: Hurricane Garret (2088) Hurricane Hannah ''Main Article: Hurricane Hannah (2088) Tropical Storm Isaias Main Article: Tropical Storm Isaias (2088) Hurricane Jacqueline Tropical Storm Karlos Hurricane Laticia Tropical Storm Morgan Hurricane Natalie Hurricane Oliver Hurricane Paris Hurricane Roland Tropical Depression 18 Tropical Storm Sonia Tropical Depression 20 Timeline ImageSize = width:650 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2014 till:01/12/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/06/2014 till:06/06/2014 color:TS text:Aaron (TS) from:05/06/2014 till:09/06/2014 color:TS text:Belinda (TS) from:23/06/2014 till:28/06/2014 color:C1 text:Clifford (C1) from:01/07/2014 till:03/07/2014 color:TS text:Dominica (TS) from:04/07/2014 till:08/07/2014 color:TS text:Elbert (TS) from:10/07/2014 till:18/07/2014 color:C3 text:Francelia (C3) from:31/07/2014 till:06/08/2014 color:C2 text:Garret (C2) barset:break from:03/08/2014 till:14/08/2014 color:C4 text:Hannah (C4) from:08/08/2014 till:12/08/2014 color:TS text:Isaias (TS) from:10/08/2014 till:21/08/2014 color:C4 text:Jacqueline (C4) from:31/08/2014 till:03/09/2014 color:TS text:Karlos from:03/09/2014 till:15/09/2014 color:C5 text:Laticia from:17/09/2014 till:21/09/2014 color:TS text:Morgan from:20/09/2014 till:28/09/2014 color:C3 text:Natalie barset:break from:24/09/2014 till:30/09/2014 color:C3 text:Oliver from:27/09/2014 till:08/10/2014 color:C4 text:Paris from:04/10/2014 till:13/10/2014 color:C4 text:Roland from:02/11/2014 till:05/11/2014 color:TD text:TD18 from:10/11/2014 till:16/11/2014 color:TS text:Sonia from:14/11/2014 till:17/11/2014 color:TD text:TD20 bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2014 till:01/07/2014 text:June from:01/07/2014 till:01/08/2014 text:July from:01/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 text:August from:01/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 text:September from:01/10/2014 till:01/11/2014 text:October from:01/11/2014 till:01/12/2014 text:November 2088 Names The following list is a list of names that are used in the 2088 Atlantic Hurricane Season.The names that are retired are ''Francelia, Hannah, Laticia, Oliver, Paris, ''and Roland. These names are replaced by ''Faye, Hilary, Lucy, Osthon, Patricia, ''and Ramon.'' 2094 Names The following list is a list of names that will be used in the 2094 Atlantic Hurricane Season. The names Francelia, Hannah, Laticia, Oliver, Paris, ''and ''Roland ''was retired and was replaced with the names Faye, Hilary, Lucy, Osthon, Patricia, and ''Ramon. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2088 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected, damages, and death totals. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2088 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Events in the 2080s